Demigod Imprints 2: Flirt vs Man-Whore Equals Disaster!
by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx
Summary: Sequel to 'When the Dove met the werewolf" She was Witty, he was a hot head. She was sassy and he was conceited. She never backed down and he was an arrogant jerk. She played with guys' feelings and he has every woman lusting over him. She's a big flirt, he's a Manwhore. She is a smartass and he's an asshole. She's Adrianna Ward and he's Paul Lahote. PaulXOC *Full summary inside!


**Here it is the long awaited sequel to "When the dove met the werewolf"! Everyone, Meet Adrianna, Grace's nympho sister, who's apparently determined NOT to fall in love. But off course, there is someone who will be just as determined to change that…**

**Note: You could read this story without reading the first one, but if you want to get better understanding of the characters (Especially Adrianna's character) then I recommend that you read Demigod Imprints 1.**

**Summary: **After months of pestering, Adriana finally decides to visit her sister Grace, partly because she wants to see who the hell had the power to make her sister commit to a relationship…for more than a month. There was no guarantee that her trip is going to be easy though. Why? Three words; Paul Fucking Lahote. What's scarier than Chiron in a wedding dress? A male version of herself; and the one thing that scares her the most is that she's already falling for him, and she knows that there is no going back with the hot headed asshole.

He used to be unstoppable, a Manwhore, the one who got ass all the time, the one person who was in a committed relationship with his egotistical attitude, but one look changes everything. Adriana is nothing like Grace, sure they're both Hot headed, stubborn hot half mortals, but Adriana is already driving Paul crazy and he has a feeling that this girl could actually beat him at his own game. His problem? He was already in love with her. And while Paul is really clueless when it comes to commitment, Adrianna proves to be his match in many different ways. What happens then? Pigs fly…  
Oh shit...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

**Addie's POV**

I rolled my eyes as once again, I was a major reason for some guy to trip and fall on his ass. It was becoming a bit old after seeing it happen 10 times in a row. I huffed in annoyance as I sat in the arriving terminals in Port Angeles' national airport. I already Iris messaged Grace that I arrived, in the bathroom, something that was quiet hard but nonetheless manageable by my standards.

It was already November and the icy cold air filled the airport, I was already missing Camp Half blood's altered weather conditions. It wasn't exactly easy leaving my home and coming to live in Grace's hometown. But since my dear father isn't exactly available at the moment, seeing that he's with yet another bimbo getting ready to get her impregnated, I wasn't exactly welcomed anywhere he's around. Not that I actually give a fuck but I must admit to myself anyways, that I sometimes miss the family life that most teenagers out there seem to hate with a passion.

I looked down at my watch again and I sighed, I'll be sure to give Grace an earful the moment she makes an entrance in this hellhole they call an airport. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon, and I remember that I practically yelled at her yesterday that my plane arrives at 12:30.

There was suddenly a slight vibration in my hand and I found an unknown number texting me. I slowly read the message and realized that Grace is making her boy-toy text me telling me that they're parking outside and to haul my butt to the exit. I huffed again in annoyance as I picked up my bags and began pushing them to the direction of the exit. I was suddenly tackled and I nearly fell on my butt when a bone-crashing hug collided with me.

"ADDIE! Gods I missed you so fucking much!" I laughed and hugged Grace back all the while trying to see her boy-toy, because seriously hearing so much about how much he's an eye-candy stopped being as satisfying without seeing a small picture of him. I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue and slapped myself to remind my mind that this is Grace's boyfriend, and that there is no way in hell I'm coming here to look for a date. I smirked at the protest of my inner conscience and smiled triumphantly, decision made, my conscience could put that in its pipe and smoke it.

"Missed you too, young sis" she rolled her eyes and helped me up since her impromptu welcoming bone crushing hug lead us to take an unprepared stay on the floor for a couple of minutes, bringing along lots of weird looks from the people passing by. I smirked at that and shook my head. If people are going to start staring at us for something as simple, I'm dying to see their faces when we do something a little more unladylike. Which is something we're famous for, just ask Chiron.

"By a month and a half Addie, it's not like you're older by decades." I smirked.

"You better believe it." She rolled her eyes again and pulled me along until we were face to face with a huge guy. Well huge isn't exactly appropriate, seeing that he's huge and hot. I could only guess that this is the famous Embry Call Grace's been talking about. And I gotta say, if I was ever going to settle for someone, I'd pick someone from the same kind. He stood tall at 6'5", he had a well toned chest that was kind of showing under his tight shirt and he had black hair that was in a cropped cut. He had russet skin and his face was kind of cute. He smiled at us and held out his hand.

"You must be Addie, I'm Embry" I smirked and shook his hand. "I kinda figured that out lover-boy, you haven't taken your eyes of my girl ever since she leapt into my arms minutes ago." Embry blushed a little and I looked at Grace to find her cheeks heating up as well. I grinned to myself as I straightened myself a bit.

"So, should we be going, lover-birds?" I heard Grace groan behind me and I looked at her with smirk on my face. Grace looked at Embry who was looking at me amusedly. "She's going to be worse than Paul."

I smiled to myself as I went out of the airport, dragging one of my bags after me, the other one was being held by Embry. I stepped out and the cold November air of Port Angeles hit me hard. I sighed as I looked back at them to find them looking at each other in a silent conversation of some sort.

"Hey!" I snapped my hand in their faces. "Quit having Eye-sex in public, I'm freezing here, and I'm not planning to die of hypothermia."

Grace rolled her eyes "Over dramatic much?" I shrugged, "I'm just sayin' Thelma."

"Whatever Louise, keep your ass moving forward until you see a black Volvo and stop right there." I nodded and pushed my bag till I reached the black Volvo and waited right in front of it.  
From the distance, I could hear their muffled voices, I heard some little tidbits of their conversation but they didn't make any sense. I heard wolves, secret, can't keep anything, and easily suspicious but the rest were muffled with their attempt to talk in a whisper. I rolled my eyes, I will wiggle the truth out of Grace the moment we get home.

"Ready?"

I nodded my head and opened the back seat door and lifted my bag with me. They followed suit and soon we were on the move.

It didn't take long before we passed a huge sign that said something like "Forks" I couldn't decipher the other thing next to it, but I guess it was "population" because there was a number right next to it, which wouldn't make any sense to me anyway seeing that the number is all jumbled up giving me an absolutely wrong number. All that doesn't matter though, because seriously, who the fuck names a town after a utensil?

"So what now?" I asked both of them, Grace looked at me through the rear-view mirror and shrugged. "We were going to Emily's, I figured that you would want to meet her you know, since she's like the mother to everyone around here.."I narrowed my eyes curiously, "The Mother? Why is that?"

"Um, because she's the Eldest Imp- I mean, the eldest woman who could actually tolerate the whole gang- I mean, she acts more like a mother than our own mothers most of the tim-"

Save it Prince, I think I know, and your Lover boy already figured out you can't lie to save your life" I decided to ignore the little 'Imp-' slip up, and focus on something else.

"Hey that's not true!" Grace said, the exact same moment as Embry said "Yes it is" I smirked at that and Grace stuck her tongue at me and sent Embry a playful glare, who in response smirked at her and squeezed her hand.

"And, please, "The Gang"? You joined a cult Prince? Without me? That's low Prince" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Not a cult you idiot" she rolled her eyes "I meant our group of friends. And we're a lot to answer your question, There's Sam, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Remus, Paul and Leah, yeah, a lot of testosterone in that place if you ask me" She smirked in the rearview mirror and I rolled my eyes. Ever since Grace surprised us two months ago and told us she 'fell' in love, she's been trying to get us to come over in hopes of setting us up with someone who could make us as happy as she is. And for some reason, I'm the first person to visit her, which will completely mess up her plans in the "I will hook you up and get you to fall in love with someone" plan.

Because, everyone knows, curse or no Curse, Adrianna Elise Ward is immune to falling love. Period.

And no one will ever change that.

**AN: I know that it's slightly short, compared to my chapter in When the dove met the werewolf, but this is only the prologue. Next Chapter Paul will make an appearance, and off course, when Paul Lahote is concerned, it will never go smoothly…**


End file.
